Dear Karin
by the freak down the street
Summary: In which Sakura writes a letter telling Karin to back off. SasuSaku / Anti Karin fic. Rewritten!


Yee, rewrite :)

I'm actually in _THE MIDST_ of rewriting pretty much all my little ficlets. This is one of my favourites, but I've kind of grown out of my passionate hate for Karin… so, yeah :D

I quote my 2008 self "I HATE YOU BETCH! RAWRR!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Writing**_

_**

* * *

**_**Dear Karin  


* * *

**

Sakura stormed into her house, slamming the door closed. She growled angrily as it shattered into tiny wooden pieces and fell to the ground.

'_Great.'_

That just ruined the day even more.

After all, she had just seen that red-eyed, red haired, two-faced, completely _fake_, egotistical _bitch…_

_Inhale…exhale…_

… hitting on _her_ boyfriend.

_The nerve._

She closed her eyes, unclenching her fists, remembering what Naruto had said about keeping control of her temper.

She took another deep breath. "I'll just write a letter to Karin and I'll explain to her that Uchiha Sasuke is _my_ boyfriend." She told herself calmly walking into her room and closing the door gently behind her.

_**Dear Karin,**_

_**Hi, I do realize we barely know each other but I'd like to politely ask you to keep your ha-**_

Sakura slammed her head against the desk and groaned, throwing the paper over her shoulder.

_**Dear Karin,**_

_**It's not that I don't like you, it's just I'd rather have my eyes gorged out then watch you and your whorish little hands all over m-**_

Sakura chewed at her bottom lip. _'Shit man. This is gonna be way harder than I thought.'_

* * *

  
An hour and a half, twenty-three sheets of paper, three snapped pens and seven snapped pencils later, Sakura was sitting with a blank piece of paper in front of her.

She pulled at her short hair, glancing at the alarm clock next to her bed, noting that she had to be at work in an hour.

She chewed at the eraser of the pencil she was holding. _'Maybe a few more tries…'_

_**Dear Karin,**_

_**YOU ARE A SLUTFACED WHORE. STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!**_

Sakura read over it, liking it, but after deciding some people might consider it _rude_, she ripped it up and dropped it on the floor.

_**Dear Karin,**_

_**I am asking politely that you back away from the Sasuke because he is mine. Think of this as a warning, because if you go even near him I will kick your ass so ha-**_

Another crumpled paper tossed over her shoulder

_**Dear Karin,**_

_**One thing you will never do is see Uchiha Sasuke naked, which I have done. I was his first and plan to be his last unless he wants to be castrated so back your ass off of what is rightfully mi-**_

Sakura frowned and tossed it over her shoulder, contemplating whether Tsunade would get angry if Sakura just slaughtered Karin. I mean, she'd clean up her mess…

_**Dear Karin,**_

_**Sasuke + me is good. Sasuke + you is NEVER GONNA HAPPEN, SO STICK YOUR ASS IN REVERSE AND GET THE FUCK OFF MY TERRITORY!**_

Sakura groaned and left the letter on the table, standing up and stretching. She carefully stepped over the debris of her front door and made her way to work.

_

* * *

Inhale… exhale…_

Sakura's eye-twitched as she spotted Karin, scanning over a menu at the quiet coffee shop where she worked.

'_What the hell are the chances?'_

Sakura pulled her compact out of her purse and practiced a smile before making her way to Karin.

"Hey Karin!" she said in an overly friendly manner, "what's up?"

Karin smiled back, looking much like a snake, "Hey 'Kura! You work here?" she asked.

"Yup." She gritted out, pressing her pen harder to her notepad. "So, can I get you anything?" she asked as courteously as she could muster.

"Oh, um, a cappuccino would be great," she answered half-mindedly. Sakura followed Karin's eyes across the shop.

'_Aww hell nah.'_

A dark aura began flowing from her as Karin continued to stare.

"I'll be right back with your cappuccino." She growled.

* * *

Sakura smirked and put Karin's cappuccino on her table along with the bill.

She turned on her heels and walked right up to Sasuke.

"He Sak-"

Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up onto his feet, muffling what he was going to say with a kiss.

(An R-rated kiss.)

Karin's jaw dropped and she fumed and turned her head towards the table, taking a sip of her cappuccino. She glanced down at the bill, noticing something scribbled on it.

_**Dear Karin,**_

_**Sasuke's mine.**_

_**- Mrs. Soon-to-be Uchiha Sakura**_

_**PS. I spit in your cappuccino.**_

* * *

  
Blechh. The rewrite's not as great as I was hopin', but whatevs.

REVIEW!


End file.
